Electric Romantics
by Furyblaze
Summary: Andy likes Shaun. Shaun likes Andy. This has no real plot right now, and is just being written as an idea comes to mind. Read and Review. Shaun Diviney & Andy Clemmensen. SLASH. Short Stack fic. Shandy pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ Right now, I don't actually know where this story is going, it's just being written as I get an idea for it, so as of right now, I have no idea how this is going to end. Anyway as usual, please read and review. Criticism is more than welcome. As stated in the summary, THIS IS SLASH. All bad comments about it being slash, will be ignored. You have been warned.

* * *

><p>-Chapter One.<br>_**Andy's POV.**_

"I'm gay."  
>"What?" Bradie asked shocked at the words that had just fallen from my mouth.<br>"I'm gay Bradie. I like guys, and ONLY guys."  
>"Are you sure?" He asked cautiously.<p>

"Bradie, I've had a crush on the same GUY for three years, I've never even liked a girl in that way, so yes Bradie, I'm sure."  
>"Do mum and dad know?"<br>"No, I haven't had the guts to tell them yet" I looked down partly with shame.  
>"Well does Shaun know?"<br>My head snapped up and I felt heat rise in my cheeks. How could I possibly tell Shaun? Of all people SHAUN?  
>"No, and he won't ever know," I answered. He didn't need to know that I was gay, ever.<p>

"Is there something you're not telling me Andrew?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.  
>"No."<br>"Yes there is."  
>"Is it that obvious?" I laughed.<br>"Yeah. Andy, you can tell me anything you know" Bradie said with a genuine smile.  
>"Uhm... Well... The guy I like is... Uhm… Shaun..." I said slowly, looking down at my black converse.<p>

"I knew it" Bradie stated.  
>"Huh?"<br>"You're always staring at him; you completely loose focus when you're around him, and uhm... Another thing that I won't mention" he stifled a laugh at the end.  
>"What...?" I asked looking at Bradie suspiciously.<br>"Have you noticed that your pants seem tighter when Shaun is in contact with you?" He burst into laugher as my cheeks flushed bright red.  
>"Why are you even looking there?" I huffed.<br>"I'm not bro, it's just easy to notice sometimes."

"Do you think Shaun has noticed?" I asked scared of his answer.  
>"Shaun doesn't notice a lot Andy, it's probably a one in a million chance that he has," Bradie replied as his laughter came to an end. I still wasn't convinced though.<br>"Maybe you should just tell him Andy, and our parents."  
>"Cause that would be a great conversation, 'hi Shaun, just letting you know that I'm gay, oh and I've had a crush on you for three years' no Bradie, I'm not telling him."<br>"Maybe not as straight forward as that... But just think about it Andy, you'd feel much better with Shaun knowing, and he's not one to judge, so you'll be fine."  
>"Urg. I'll think about what to do, okay?"<br>"Just do what you want, it's not even any of my business. But please, tell mum and dad soon!"  
>"Okay, okay! I will, but you have to help me."<br>"Sure" he smiled as he gave me a one armed hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
><em><strong>Bradie's POV.<strong>_

"Mum! Dad! Could you please come down to the lounge room for a few minutes?" I swear if Andy doesn't go though with this, I will kill him.

"Andy, you ready?" I asked. He seemed abnormally pale, and was clearly shaking, "just straight out tell them, they'll understand." I hope.  
>"Thanks Bradie" he whispered.<br>"What's up boys?" my dad asked as he and Andy's mum entered the room.  
>"Andy has something to tell you," I stated.<p>

"What is it dear?" My step mother asked.  
>"Bradie can yo-"<br>"No." I interrupted him, there was no way that I was doing this for him.  
>"Uhm... Well... I-I'm... Uhm... G-gay" He finally managed to spit out. Mum and Dad were shocked… Well shocked is an understatement. Andy looked petrified of what their later reactions could be and I tried to give him a comforting smile, but seemed to fail.<br>"Are you sure?" Dad finally managed to find his voice.  
>"One hundred percent. I'm sorry" He replied trying to avoid eye contact.<p>

"Andy, you have no reason to be sorry, you are who you are, and you can't change that for anyone" Mum tenderly hugged him and I waited for what dad was going to say.  
>"Your mother is right, I may not be your actual father, but I am proud to have you as a son, whatever your sexuality" he smiled and I saw Andy clearly relax.<br>"Thanks guys so much" Andy spoke barely above a whisper.  
>"Sooo... Do you have your sights set on anyone?" Mum asked as she returned to her earlier position beside dad.<br>"Uhm yeah" Andy replied blushing.  
>"Well, who is it?" Mum asked excitedly.<br>"I don't really want to say..." Andy answered.  
>"Awww he can't be that bad" Mum teased.<br>"Mum. You don't want to know, it will only make things very awkward" I stated.

"It's not Bradie is it?" Dad asked.  
>"NO!" Andy and I shouted at the same time.<br>"Okay, okay. Just wondering."  
>"Well if you ever want to tell us, or talk to us at all, we're here for you" Mum smiled and with that she and dad went back upstairs.<br>"Thanks guys!" I called after them.  
>"That went better than I had hoped" Andy breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

"Much better" I agreed, "so, are you going to tell Shaun now...?"  
>"No Bradie, I can't."<br>"Okay. But don't leave it too long, he doesn't like not knowing things."  
>"I know. I just need some time. Thanks Bradie." he smiled.<br>"What for?"  
>"Understanding and helping. I seriously couldn't have just done that without you."<br>"That's what brothers are for" I smiled.  
>"No that's what Bradie Webb is for" he laughed, and I joined in soon after.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter Three.  
><em><strong>Shaun's POV.<strong>_

Andy and Bradie have been acting strange lately. I mean more than usual anyway. I feel like they're keeping something from me and it's kinda depressing. We have band practice today, and I'm not sure that I actually want to go... I mean, I love our band, but it's just going to be awkward if they continue trying to hide something. I know I hide stuff from them... But, I don't like being the only one to not know something, especially because they're my best friends... Ugh whatever. I'm going to find out what it is.

* * *

><p>"Hey Shaun" Bradie smiled.<br>"Hey guys" I smiled back. I noticed that Andy was looking quite distant at that moment.  
>"Andy" Bradie called, getting his step-brother's attention.<br>"Huh? What?" He asked.  
>"Nothing, you just seemed out of it..." He frowned slightly.<br>"Uhm yeah... Sorry, just thinking" he smiled.  
>"Right. Let's get to it."<p>

* * *

><p>Bradie's POV.<p>

"Okay guys, I think, we need a break" Shaun looked at Andy and I, all of us were pouring with sweat.  
>"Agreed" I stated.<br>"I'll see you guys in about an hour" Shaun smiled.  
>"Where are you going?" Andy asked as he set his bass down on the floor.<br>"For a walk" he replied simply, as he walked out of the building.

"Okay, Bradie, what are we going to do 'till he gets back?" Andy asked.  
>"I don't know..." I really didn't.<br>"Ugh" Andy groaned, voicing exactly how I felt. This would be a long break...

* * *

><p>"C'mon Andy. Tell him!" Somehow Andy and I had gotten into an argument about whether or not he should tell Shaun about his crush.<br>"Bradie! I can't. You know that!" He exclaimed.  
>"Andy. He knows that we're hiding something from him, this isn't going to end well."<br>"How would you know if he knows or not?"  
>"The way he's acting. He never leaves the building during rehearsal and he was watching you earlier when you were 'thinking' with a suspicious look."<br>"Ugh whatever. I can't tell him Bradie."  
>"Why not?"<p>

"Because it's Shaun."  
>"That makes no sense…"<br>"Well, as far as we know, he is straight. Do you know how awkward it would be to tell a straight man that you have a crush on him?"

"You're going to have to tell him sometime! And the longer you leave it, the harder it's going to be, and if you do keep it from him, he's going to be pissed that you did."  
>"Bradie, you're making this harder. You have no idea how much I want to tell him bu-"<br>"If you want to then do it. If you really want to then there should be nothing stopping you."  
>"The thing stopping me is what his reaction will be."<p>

"Guys! I'm back" a familiar voice called from the building's entrance. Shit. Hopefully he didn't hear anything, Andy seemed to be thinking the same thing.  
>"Hey Shaun" I smiled, "shall we continue practice?"<br>"Yeah" he replied with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:** Yeah so... This story is pretty shit... :\_

* * *

><p>- Chapter Four.<br>**_Shaun's POV._**

I walked back to the building that we were practicing in after a long time of being lost in my thoughts, my thoughts about Andy and what he and Bradie are hiding from me...

"-He's acting. He never leaves the building during practice and he was watching you earlier when you were 'thinking' with a suspicious look."

Wait... Are they talking about me...?

"Ugh whatever. I can't tell him Bradie."  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because it's Shaun."

They were talking about me... This was interesting and very enlightening...

"That makes no sense."  
>"Well, as far as we know, he is straight. Do you know how awkward it would be to tell a straight man that you have a crush on him?"<p>

Woah… Wait... What? Andy, Andy Clemmensen is gay? And further more, he has a crush on... Me? Woah...

"You're going to have to tell him sometime! And the longer you leave it, the harder it's going to be, and if you do keep it from him, he's going to be pissed that you did."  
>"Bradie, you're making this harder. You have no idea how much I want to tell him bu-"<br>"If you want to then do it. If you really want to then there should be nothing stopping you."  
>"The thing stopping me is what his reaction will be."<p>

Ugh. I couldn't hear this anymore...

"Guys! I'm back" I appeared in the entrance. Both Bradie and Andy looked scared, they probably thought I had heard them talking, well I had, and my plan was to confront Bradie later.  
>"Hey Shaun" Bradie smiled, "shall we continue practice?"<br>"Yeah" I smiled, the rest of the afternoon was spent practicing, with few words spoken between us.

* * *

><p>"Bradie! Before you go, can I talk to you?" I smiled.<br>"Uhm sure, I'll be home in a bit Andy" Bradie replied and Andy said his goodbyes and left.  
>I lead Bradie back into the building, but to be honest, I had no idea what to say...<p>

"What do you want Shaun?"  
>"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.<br>"Tell you what...?"  
>"ABOUT ANDY! I heard you guys talking earlier. And I know what I heard, so don't deny it."<br>"Shaun... I'm sorry that you had to find out that way, I've been trying to get him to tell you."

"This is why you guys have been acting strange."  
>"Yeah... I'm really sorry Shaun..."<br>"Fuck."  
>"What's wrong..?"<br>"Well... How do I put this... I'm-"  
>"Straight, yeah we know."<br>"What I was going to say was, I'm bi"  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Seriously you dope."  
>"If he had known that, he would have told you..."<br>"Well he didn't need to know. Still doesn't."  
>"Why...?"<br>"Think about it Bradie… Why would I tell you something, but not a specific individual?"

"You like Andy..?"  
>"10 points to Mr. Bradie Webb."<br>"Can I tell him?"  
>"No."<br>"But why…? He likes you, you like him... He would tell you that he likes you if he knew you felt the same way..."  
>"I have a plan Bradie, he won't have to say anything."<br>"Huh?"  
>"You'll see."<br>"Should I be worried?"  
>"No... But Andy's probably worried about where you are."<br>"Hmm probably. I'll see you later Shaun" Bradie called as he exited the building.  
>"Bye Bradie" I smirked, this plan was going to be fun...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

- Chapter Five.  
><strong><em><span>Andy's POV.<span>_**

"Guys, I'm home" Bradie called.  
>"What did Shaun want?" I asked slightly puzzled.<br>"He just wanted to talk."  
>"About...?"<br>"Some stuff," he answered, "don't worry about it Andy."  
>"Ahh Bradie you're back," Bradie's dad entered the room.<br>"Yeah. Shaun just wanted to talk about something with me" Bradie smiled, he was forever smiling...  
>"I see, but why did he want only you and not Andy and yourself?" Dad asked.<br>"Drumming business."  
>"Makes sense."<br>"As much as I would love to stay and be bored... I'm going upstairs," I stated and proceeded to trudge up the stairs and into the room Bradie and I shared.  
>I took my iPhone off my bedside table, '10 missed calls' really...? I went into my call history and saw that they were all from Shaun... Why would he want to talk to me so badly?<br>I went to my contacts and pressed his name, he answered on the first ring as if he'd been waiting for me to call him back...  
>"Hey Shaun."<br>"Thought you'd never call" he laughed.  
>"What do want me so badly for?"<br>"Can you come over?"  
>"Uhh... Sure? Do you want Bradie too?"<br>"Nope, just you."  
>"I'll be right there then, bye."<br>"See ya soon Andy." I hung up.  
>That's strange, he usually wants both of us or just Bradie... I wonder what he could want...<p>

I shoved my phone in my pocket and picked up my keys before racing down stairs, "guys, I'm going out for a while!" I shouted.

"Where?" Bradie asked.  
>"Shaun's house." At this reply Bradie looked semi-worried for some reason.<br>"Okay. Have fun" he smiled and I smiled back before getting in my car and racing to Shaun's house.

* * *

><p>"Hey Clemmensen" Shaun grinned when he answered the door.<br>"Hey, what did you want?" I asked.  
>"I need to discuss some ideas with you, come in" he stepped aside so I could enter his home.<br>"Liam's studying so we're going to have to work in my room, is that okay?" He asked.  
>"Uhm... Yeah, sure" I replied, trying to ignore how nervous I felt being this close to him.<br>"This way" he lead me up the stairs and into his bedroom. It was really clean, nothing was out place and his bed was perfectly made. The room wasn't small, but it wasn't exactly big either, it was just a normal sized room I suppose.

Shaun sat on his bed and motioned for me to join him and with some hesitation I finally decided that I would.

"Soooo what's your idea..?" I asked awkwardly.  
>"This" he answered before I felt a pair of warm lips against mine, Shaun's lips. I gasped and he took that as an opportunity to dive his tongue into my mouth. I used my tongue to wrestle his and I felt him smile. He lightly pushed me onto my back and straddled my waist not breaking the kiss...<p>

"Andy" Shaun's mum called as she appeared in the door way.

"Shit!" Shaun exclaimed as he scrambled off me and pulled me into a sitting position.

"Andy, your mum wants you home in about half an hour. And Shaun there's a door to your room, please use it" she said making us both blush.

"Thanks Mrs. Diviney" I replied. She smiled before walking out of the room, closing the room behind her.

"Your mum acts like you do this often..." I muttered.  
>"What? No, she knows I like you, that's why she was so cool about it, but I'm probably going to get in trouble for the door being open..."<br>"Why..?"  
>"Cause Luke or Liam could have walked past any moment, and if mum didn't just come in then who knows what we would be doing now" he answered, blushing slightly.<br>"Ohh... Wait... I thought you were straight..." God I'm confused...  
>"Bi" he poked his tongue out.<br>"I see then, but how did you know that I wouldn't just push you off me?" I'm completely confused now...  
>"I hear things, like you and Bradie talking," he explained with a smirk.<br>"Shit."  
>"Don't worry about it, I like you Andy, I really do" he smiled.<br>"I like you too Shaun" I grinned and he grinned back before pinning me to the bed again and pressing his lips against mine.  
>"Do you like this?" he breathed.<br>"More than you can imagine" I moaned.  
>"Good" he grinned before removing my shirt and trailing kisses down my chest to my stomach, then dragging his tongue back up my chest to my jaw, and kissing along my jaw line.<p>

He straddled my waist once more and his tongue dived into my mouth, starting our tongue-wrestle again. When Shaun finally broke the kiss, I heard someone knock on his bedroom door.

He rolled his eyes and went over to open it, it was Liam and he wanted some help with some Maths homework or something...

I got off Shaun's bed and put my shirt back on. "I'll go" I said, "see you tomorrow yeah?"  
>"Definitely" he winked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Guys, I'm home!" I called as I entered my house.<br>"What did you guys talk about?" Bradie asked.  
>"Well... We didn't actually do much talking" I winked.<br>"Okay then..." Bradie said awkwardly.  
>"You twit, we didn't do that."<br>"Do what?"  
>"Have sex."<br>"I never said you did."  
>"You implied it."<br>"No I didn't..."  
>"Yes you did Bradiekins," I teased.<br>"Maybe I did."  
>"I know you did" I smirked.<br>"Anyway, did you have fun?"  
>"It was amazing, Shaun's an amazing kisser."<br>"I'll leave up to you to decide," he chuckled.  
>"You better" I winked.<br>"Boys! Dinner's ready!" Mum called from the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

- Chapter Six.  
><strong><em><span>Shaun's POV.<span>_**

I had finally figured out a plan, the only problem was that I had no way to get Andy over here if he didn't answer his phone, why- my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my ringtone, I quickly picked up my phone and accepted the call...  
>"Hey Shaun" Andy greeted me.<br>"Thought you'd never call" I laughed.  
>"What do want me so badly for?"<br>"Can you come over?"  
>"Uhh... Sure? Do you want Bradie too?"<br>"Nope, just you."  
>"I'll be right there then, bye."<br>"See ya soon Andy" I replied and he hung up.  
>Yes! I could finally put my plan into action, now I just needed to wait 'till he got here...<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Clemmensen" I grinned as I opened the door.<br>"Hey, what did you want?" He asked.  
>"I need to discuss some ideas with you, come in" I stepped aside so he could enter the house.<br>"Liam's studying so we're going to have to work in my room, is that okay?" I asked, I actually didn't put Liam up to it... He had conveniently decided to study in the lounge room, out usual meeting area.  
>"Uhm... Yeah, sure" he replied, sounding nervous.<br>"This way" I lead him up the stairs and into my bedroom, which I had cleaned earlier that day. I saw him survey it with a surprised look and I smiled slightly, he was so cute.

I sat on my bed and motioned for Andy to join me, he seemed hesitant, but finally decided to.

"Soooo what's your idea..?" He asked as I started to feel nervous, I pushed back the nerves and focused.  
>"This" I answered before I smashed my lips against his. He gasped and I dived my tongue into his mouth. He used his tongue to wrestle mine and I smiled at the fact that he was finally getting into it. I lightly pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist not breaking the kiss...<p>

"Andy" my mum called as she appeared in the door way.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I scrambled off Andy and pulled him into a sitting position. Thanks mum.

"Andy, your mum wants you home in about half an hour. And Shaun there's a door to your room, please use it" she said making us both blush. Fuck, I knew I forgot something.

"Thanks Mrs. Diviney" Andy replied. Mum smiled before walking out of the room, closing the room behind her.

"Your mum acts like you do this often..." Andy muttered, seeming depressed by it.  
>"What? No, she knows I like you, that's why she was so cool about it, but I'm probably going to get in trouble for the door being open..."<br>"Why..?"  
>"Cause Luke or Liam could have walked past any moment, and if mum didn't just come in then who knows what we would be doing now" I answered, blushing slightly.<br>"Ohh... Wait... I thought you were straight..." He seemed so confused, and it was fucking adorable!  
>"Bi" I poked my tongue out.<br>"I see then, but how did you know that I wouldn't just push you off me?"  
>"I hear things, like you and Bradie talking" I explained with a smirk.<br>"Shit."  
>"Don't worry about it, I like you Andy, I really do" I smiled.<br>"I like you too Shaun" he grinned, I grinned back before pinning him to the bed again and pressing my lips against his.  
>"Do you like this?" I breathed.<br>"More than you can imagine" he moaned.  
>"Good" I grinned before removing his shirt and trailing kisses down his chest to his stomach, then dragging my tongue back up his chest to his jaw, and kissing along his jaw line.<p>

I straddled his waist once more and my tongue dived into his mouth, starting our tongue-wrestle again. This would have been easier if he didn't have his lip piercing in...

When I finally broke the kiss, I heard someone knock on my bedroom door.

I rolled his eyes and went over to open it, I stuck my head out and saw that it was Liam, "Shaun, can you help me?"  
>"With?"<br>"My Maths homework?"  
>"Can't mum?"<br>"She's cooking."  
>"Luke?"<br>"He went out with friends..."  
>"Fine" I sighed, "go back downstairs, I'll join you shortly." With this Liam proceeded to walk back to the lounge room and I turned back to Andy, who already had his shirt back on.<br>"I'll go" he said, "see you tomorrow yeah?"  
>"Definitely" I winked. I watched as he left the house, then went to help Liam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah, that's how you do it" I smiled, Liam wasn't exactly the smartest but he picked up on things easily, "go it?"<br>"Got it. Thanks Shaun" he smiled as I ruffled his hair.  
>"No worries Liam."<br>"Shaun, could I have a word with you now that you're done?" Mum asked, ah shit.  
>"Sure" I replied, walking over to join her in the kitchen.<br>"Shaun, I don't care what you are doing in that room, but if anyone is in there with you, the door is closed, I don't care if it is just a meeting or what you were doing just then, that door is to be closed and locked if it is something more than a meeting, that could have been Liam who walked in and I'm sure you wouldn't like to explain why you were making out with Andy to him" she said sternly.  
>"Yes mum. I meant to close it earlier, I just kinda forgot..." I said rubbing the back of my neck.<br>"It's okay Shaun, but just have it close from now on."  
>"Okay" I smiled, that could have been worse.<br>"Oh and since when were you and Andy together?" She asked.  
>"We're not really together... Uhm... That was the first time anything has happened between us" I replied.<br>"Well if you guys decide to go further, remember to be safe, just because neither of you can get pregnant, doesn't mean you shouldn't use protection, as you can still get STIs."  
>"I am not hearing this" I muttered, "I'm leaving now..."<br>"Shaun-"  
>"Bye" I ran up to my room as fast as I could, not giving her anytime to continue.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7.  
><em><span><strong>Andy's POV.<strong>_

Rehearsal today. I get to see Shaun. Even at the thought of him I grinned, "Bradie, are you ready?" I shouted.  
>"Almost!" He replied.<br>"Hurry up" I whined.  
>"Someone's eager to get there..."<br>"Duh, just hurry the fuck up."  
>"Andy, don't swear" Mum scolded as she walked past us.<br>"Sorry. Bradie it doesn't take that long to get ready! Hurry up!" I shouted, obviously waking our baby sister up, who was now screaming, "oops..."  
>"Andy. If your life had a face, I would punch it" Bradie ever so kindly stated.<br>"Thanks" I muttered.  
>"I'm done by the way."<br>"Awesome!" I grinned, "sorry about Ash mum."  
>"It's fine.. Just get to your rehearsal" she smiled.<br>"Kay. Bye guys" I was grinning even wider now.  
>"Andy you're jaw is going fall off I swear..." Bradie laughed.<br>"Shut up, I'm really excited."  
>"I can tell" he replied.<p>

After about a thirty-minute drive, we had arrived at the same building that we were practicing at yesterday, Shaun was already there with his guitar and mic set up.

I ran up to the brunette and flung my arms around him with a huge grin, "hey."  
>"Hey Andy" he grinned as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.<br>"Uhm guys, this is supposed to be a rehearsal..." Bradie interrupted us.  
>"I've already set up my stuff, so I'm ready when you are" Shaun stated.<br>"You aren't going to help us?" I asked.  
>"Nope" he stuck his tongue out.<br>"Ugh" I let go of him and took my bass inside to hook it up to the amps, as there was already a drum kit in there all Bradie had to do was tune it, as we set up Shaun sat on the steps out the front watching us with a smirk.  
>About 20 minutes we had finally finished setting up, "DONE!" I exclaimed, "let's rehearse now."<br>"That might be a good idea" Shaun agreed.

The next 4 hours were spent rehearsing and at the end, Bradie was complaining about his arms hurting, Shaun's voice sounded really hoarse and I had cuts on the tip of two my fingers.  
>"Fuck" Shaun breathed.<br>"Lucky we don't have to play for four hours at a time" Bradie stated.  
>"Yeah" I agreed.<p>

We stuck around for a little while more, before we finally decided to pack everything up. It took about half an hour for us to complete this task and when we were done, Bradie and I said goodbyes to Shaun and we all went home.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Andy's POV.**_

_Ring ring. Ring ring..._

It's too early for someone to be calling me...

_Ring ring..._

"Ugh" I picked up my phone and saw that the person calling me was Shaun, "hello?"

"Did you seriously only just wake up?" He laughed.

"Duh... It's fucking early" _isn't it..?_  
>"It's 11 Andrew..."<p>

"I knew that" fuck, I must have fallen asleep really late last night.  
>"Sure you did. Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to come over tonight..."<br>"Sure" I grinned.  
>"About 7-ish?"<p>

"Yeah."  
>"Okay well so you later Andy."<br>"See ya Shaun." I hung up. Was this going to be like a date or something...? Shaun seemed to have a plan so for now I'd just leave it up to him.

"Where are you going?" Bradie eyed me suspiciously.  
>"Shaun's place" I replied.<br>"Well have fun then..." He said awkwardly.

"You're always thinking the worst of things Bradie!"  
>"It's YOU Andrew. God knows what you do yourself, let alone with Shaun."<br>"I do nothing."  
>"I- You know what... Whatever. Just get to your boyfriend's house."<br>"He's not my boyfriend?"

"Whatever Andy, just go" he pushed me out the door, and I glared at him, "not even a goodbye?"  
>"Goodbye Andrew."<br>"Bye Bradie" I smirked as he shut the door in my face.

It took me fifteen minutes to get to Shaun's house, and when I arrived he was already waiting at the door, "How long have you been waiting there?" I asked.  
>"About five minutes" he shrugged.<p>

"You didn't have to..."  
>"But I wanted to. Now are you coming inside or what?" He stepped aside and I walked in to see the house cleaner than it was a few days ago, "do you seriously clean before I come over..?"<br>"Yeah..." Shaun replied blushing, "only 'cause it's super messy otherwise."  
>"You're such an idiot." A rather adorable idiot though...<p>

"Thanks for the compliment Andy, really boosts my self-esteem" he laughed.  
>"You know I didn't mean it."<br>"Yes I do haha. Anyway, do you like pizza?" He asked.  
>"What kind of question is that...? Of course I like pizza!"<p>

"Just making sure, calm down" he stuck his tongue out at me.  
>"You've seen me eat pizza before Shaun..."<br>"That doesn't mean that you like it."  
>"I used to work at Pizza Hut, where you saw Bradie and I eat half the food."<br>"Well this is awkward..."

"Yeah... Why do you want to know anyway?"  
>"Obviously I'm ordering pizza."<br>"This is very awkward" I laughed, and soon he was laughing too.  
>"Okay, but seriously, what type do you want?" He asked.<br>"Hawaiian" I replied with a smile.

"Best type" he grinned before dialling Pizza Hut's number and ordering, "It'll take around 40 minutes" Shaun said after he hung up.  
>"So what do we do until then..?"<br>"I don't know... What do you want to do?"  
>"I don't know... It's your house, you decide!"<p>

"You're my gues- date, it's your decision" he smiled, and I swear my heart skipped a beat or two.  
>"Not really..."<br>"Fine. Do you want to watch a movie or something?"  
>"Sure, what movie?"<p>

"You choose."  
>"Shaun!"<br>"Seriously Andy, just pick anything." After a short time of searching, we finally decided to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas, I fucking love this movie, and Shaun seemed to as well.

We were just at the part when the town was singing, 'Jack's obsession' when the door bell rang, "I'll get it" Shaun said before walking over to the door. When he opened the door, the look on the delivery girl's face was priceless, "Uhm... Two hawaiian pizzas for Shaun Diviney?"

"Thanks" Shaun handed her the money and took the pizzas, "you can keep the change" he smiled.  
>"Uhm thanks, bye" she blushed.<br>"Bye" he winked before closing the door.

"You suck" I chuckled.  
>"Suck what?" He smirked.<br>"I don't even want to know. And I didn't even mean for that to sound dirty."  
>"I know, but it did."<p>

"Anyway-"  
>"You want food?"<br>"How did you guess?"  
>"Because I'm physic, but seriously, you only ever want two things, sex and food" he stuck his tongue out at me.<p>

"Not true!" I exclaimed.  
>"Sure it isn't."<br>"It isn't."  
>"Whatever. Now are you eating or not?"<br>"Hell yeah! But why'd you get two?"

"'Cause I know for a fact that you can eat and entire pizza." I was about to argue back but decided against it, and the smile of triumph he put on was really adorable.

"C'mon, we'll eat it on the couch and finish the movie" he said before walking back over to the lounge at sitting next to me. He placed the two boxes of pizza on the table and opened one, he passed me a slice and I ate it without hesitation.

"You seem extremely hungry" Shaun chuckled.  
>I swallowed before reply, "I am."<br>"Just... Don't choke."  
>"Don't worry, I won't" I smiled.<br>"You better not" he laughed.

For the next half an hour we ate until we were both full, and as Shaun predicted, I ate practically a whole pizza.

"Want to finish the movie now?" He asked putting one arm around my shoulders. "Sure" I replied, resting my head on his shoulder.

We spent the next forty minutes finishing the movie, at the end I excused myself so I could use the bathroom. When I exited said bathroom, I saw Shaun leaning against the wall, "I wanna show you something Andy."

"Okay...?" I replied, I was kinda confused, and worried but excited at the same time. He took my hand and lead me over to the balcony of his house.  
>"Wow... It's amazing" it seriously was amazing. The street lights and the lights from a few houses shone brightly and the moon reflected on the ocean, giving it an ominous feel.<p>

"I know... It's so peaceful up here" Shaun replied leaning against the railing, facing out to the ocean. I joined him, placing my right hand over his left. He smiled and I couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous features.

"Andy... Why are you staring at me?"  
>"Because you're so gorgeous, you're like... Perfect."<br>"There's thousands of things better than I, Andy, people, plac-"  
>"Not me there isn't," I interrupted, "you, Shaun Diviney, are my definition of perfect."<p>

"I'm not perfect though."  
>"To me you are." He lightly blushed at my comment and I softly kissed him on his smiling lips, "and you always have been."<br>"Thanks" he replied staring into my deep blue eyes, "I love you Andrew."  
>"I love you too Shaun" I said, and I definitely meant it.<p>

The view from the balcony was amazing, the only problem was that it was FREEZING. Shaun must have noticed because he slipped off his 11:11 hoodie and put it around me with a smile.  
>"Won't you be cold?" I asked, I'd rather be cold myself than he be cold.<br>"Nah, I'm used to it" he smiled.

"Thanks" I grinned, slipping my arms through the jacket.  
>"No problem."<p>

We spent about another hour out on the balcony, neither of us saying anything, just admiring the beauty of the night, and each other's presence. Shaun started to feel the cold, and we decided to go back inside, I went to take his hoodie off but he stopped me, "you can keep it for now if you would like."

"Thanks" I muttered, he was so sweet, and... Romantic? That wasn't something I expected of Shaun... But then again, it was hard to believe that I was standing here, with Shaun, on a date of sorts. I kept expecting to wake up any moment, like it was a dream... An extremely realistic dream-

"What are you thinking about?" Shaun asked, interrupting my thoughts.  
>"Stuff."<br>"What kind of stuff?"  
>"You, today, and how this is probably all a dream..."<br>"You dream about me?" He asked.

"That's beside the point" I blushed.  
>"I know, but why do you think this is a dream?"<br>"'Cause it's too good to be true..."  
>"So if a poor man invested in only one lottery ticket, and happened to win, you wouldn't believe that he actually had won?"<br>"Of course I would..."  
>"So why don't you believe that this is actually happening?"<p>

"Because, usually when someone is happy with their life, something bad happens. And nothing bad has happened..."  
>"Why're you so negative? This IS happening. And you should be happy that nothing bad has happened."<p>

"I am happy about that!"  
>"Good... Now answering my earlier question, you dream about me?" He smirked.<br>"No."  
>"Really?"<br>"Uhhh... No" I blushed, and he chuckled.

"Do I want to know what I'm doing in your dreams?"  
>"Oh my God. You suck! You just stand there looking like a fucking god, and are usually playing guitar or singing. That is all" I replied, half glaring at Shaun.<p>

"Nice" he smiled, "and I never implied anything else."  
>"I knew that..."<br>"Lier."  
>"Shut up" I stuck my tongue out at the brunette.<p>

"So... Uhm... Whatcha wanna do?" He asked.  
>"That's a really good question... What's the time?"<br>"10:09" Shaun answered looking at his phone.

"I want hot chocolate" What? Don't judge me.  
>"You going to ask nicely?"<br>"Can you PLEASE get me some hot chocolate?" I asked.  
>"Sure" he chuckled and went off to get it, "go wait on the lounge." I obliged and went over to sit on his three-seated lounge.<p>

Two minutes he bought two hot chocolates over and handed one to me. He sat next to me and we drank them in silence... Until my phone rang, I pulled it out of my back pocket and checked who was calling, 'Dad (Clemmensen)' I immediately rejected it and threw my phone onto Shaun's coffee table.

"Shouldn't you have answered that?" Shaun asked confused.  
>"Probably. But I don't care" I shrugged.<br>"Are you okay?" He asked.  
>"I'm fine."<p>

"Why didn't you accept the call then?"  
>"Because you're more important than anything he could want."<br>"Andy-"  
>"Shaun. Seriously, he's a jerk. He's gonna HATE me once he finds out about this. I have no reason to talk to him."<br>"Andy, why would he hate you?"  
>"Because he hates homosexuals."<p>

"Oh... May-"  
>"Drop it Shaun. It doesn't matter" I smiled. It did kinda... But whatever.<br>"If you so" he mumbled.  
>"Well I do" I kissed him, "how the hell do you put up with me?"<br>"Easily. You're amazing. At more than being annoying" he laughed.

"Thanks" I winked.  
>"Wanna watch something, or are you tired?" Shaun asked.<br>"Watch something."  
>"What-"<p>

"YOU'RE CHOOSING!" I yelled.  
>"Okay okay, calm down, hmmm... Batman?"<br>"Yes!" I exclaimed. He chuckled as he put the disk in, "sure you won't get scared?" He teased.

"Not with you around" I wouldn't get scared anyway, I've seen Batman Begins about a million times, but I decided to play along with his teasing.  
>"I can't leave then? Dammit."<br>"You wouldn't leave me alone."

"How'd you know?" He asked as he sat between me and the arm of the lounge.  
>"I just know" I stuck my tongue out. Once again he put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.<p>

About an hour and fifteen minutes into the movie I felt myself drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I haven't uploaded anything in ages, sorry! I'm kinda stuck for what to write right now... At least I now have a plot though. I'll try my hardest to write as fast as I can... :)_


End file.
